Hunter
by Sea0fGalaxies
Summary: Rediscovering an old friend was something that he never would have seen coming. Thanks to the hormones surging through his blood stream, Wally had found his target. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first try at fan fiction writing so…well idk here we go.**

**This takes place in AU somewhat and everyone is in their teen age years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own codename kids next door, but I wish **

A shirtless teen lay in his bed fast asleep. The blankets weren't doing their job covering him because the August nights where too hot for them.

The morning sunshine flooded Wally's bedroom making him groan. He flipped over in his bed so he wasn't facing the window.

"Wally, time for school!" his mum yelled from down stairs. "alroit" he muttered. He lazily got out of bed. His blond hair was all messed up. He rubbed his head trying to get it under control and opened the door to his closest. After getting dressed in an orange tee and blue jeans, he tamed it and went down stairs.

~*~

It was the first day of the school year at Galaber High. Some kids were gathered in the back where the parking lot was while others made their way inside. Last summer Wally managed to get his license after failing the written test 3 times. After successfully passing he bought his own car. He had been saving up for it since the past year. He was 17 now and had grown just as much as the rest of the gang. He was no longer the short little kid he used to be.

The first day always consisted of going to your homeroom to receive your class schedule, lunch number id and locker assignment with combination. Since it was the first day, a lot of kids made it to homeroom late, sometimes under the excuse of 'I forgot where it was'. This was of course ridiculous as homerooms were permanent until you graduated. Tardy slips were never given on the first day. That wouldn't be fair right?

Wrong.

Even though he had grown up, Wally was still the bad kid he used to be, becoming more rebellious than ever. He was fifteen minutes late to homeroom. Homeroom was only twenty minutes long so why hang around in there the entire time? This was Wally's reasoning but not so much Mrs. Ross's.

Last year, half of time he would actually show up to school (rarely on time) and the other half he would not be there at all, unconsciously or physically absent. He almost got in big trouble for it and had to promise his mum he would do better this year. Being late to homeroom wouldn't hurt though. It wasn't even a real class he reasoned.

But when he got there, Mrs. Ross shoved a tardy slip in his face after giving him his class schedule.

"Are you serious? It's the first day Miz Roos!"

She was a thin lady, not too old but not very young either. She pushed her glass up and said "It's Mrs. Ross and I'm serious Wally. You should know when school starts by now."

"I do but ah couldn't rememba where the room was"

Some giggled at the over used excuse in the background. Wally grinned as the teacher walked to her desk.

After filling out the slip and returning it, the bell rang signaling the first class to start in the next ten minutes.

"Great already have one tardy, two moore left to get a detention. Great way to start out the yeaar Wally" he said to himself.

~*~

The first three classes where boring as ever. English was first, which was truly not fair having it so early in the day, followed by geometry, and history. Unfortunately none of the gang was in those classes with him. He reached his locker and dumped his books in it, not giving a crap about the condition they landed in.

"Wally! Hey I was beginning to think you didn't show up today" It was Hoagie, Wally's old friend. They had known each other forever. Wally looked toward the voice through the bangs that fell in his face.

"Nope jus dealing wit these cruddy morning classes." He replied.

"Oh I hear ya man, hey do you have lunch right now?"

"Yea"

"Cool me too."

They headed down the hall to the lunch room.

~*~

The two weren't big fans of the noise that erupted from the room and opted to eat outside after paying for their food.

"You know, the decibles that we have to experience everyday in there can permanently damage your ears."

"Hoagie it's lunch time, which means lunch conversation."

"Well I'm just saying it should be a crime to hav…"

Wally didn't hear the rest. They had made out side where the rest of the gang was. Nigel, Abbie and Kuki sat at a table under the shade of a tree. He hadn't seen Kuki all summer and couldn't take his eyes off her after they found her. She was wearing a green blouse that was long enough to cover her butt, along with black tights. It seemed to Wally that the neck line was suggestively low. He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Hey Wally are ya gonna sit with us or not? Haha" Kuki said, oblivious to his stare. Hoagie had already picked his seat.

"Yea."

The crew caught up with each other during that short half hour. Wally had gone to Australia for the summer to be with family. Nigel had also gone over seas to see family. They were all very happy to finally be back and there was more talk than eating. When Wally wasn't engaged in conversation or not particularly paying attention, he found his eyes wondering over to Kuki again and again.

It was weird, like he couldn't control them. All summer he didn't exactly think about her more than any of his other friends. He had always had a small crush on her, but he had left it in the states.

'What am I doin?' he asked himself looking away from her.

It seemed that, in the last three months she had changed. She was more, attractive than when he last saw her when she was just being her girly self. Like…he couldn't put his finger on it.

The August sun shined down on the teens. Summers were always so hot in the town, but thanks to their tree they were safe from some of the heat. It didn't bother Wally though. To him this was nothing after living in Australia for 3 months.

"It's so hot out here" Kuki said as she pulled her hair to the side getting it off her neck.

"Abbie agrees wit you on that."

Wally didn't say anything as he watched her reveal her neck. He had found the word he was looking for earlier; to describe Kuki at the moment he noticed she was different.

She was hot.

**Please R&R **

**- Sea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Much appreciated ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND**

"School is such a drag. The only 'good' days are the last and the first" Hoagie said while the class was working on a project.

It was Physics class. Wally could already tell it was going to be his worst enemy. Luckily Hoagie was in there for him to cheat off of. The teacher decided to have a little 'getting started' project and you had a choice of working in a team or alone. Wally and Hoagie were hooking up a simple electric breaker system that was mounted on a piece of wood. It was something Hoagie could do with his eyes closed.

Wally sighed holding his head up with his hand. He watched Hoagie setting up the thing. "Yea ah think the only class ah'll loik will be mah weight lifting class."

Hoagie laughed. "You haven't changed one bit"

~*~

The final bell of the day rung and the school doors flung open. Wally had just finished getting dressed from his gym class and began walking toward the back of the school. All the buses were lined up on the street and he maneuvered around them with the rest of the students who had parked in the lot.

He rolled the sleeves up on his shirt. The work out was intense and he worked up a sweat.

Wally had an old 2 door mustang from the late 80's that was red. He scanned the lot trying to remember where he parked. When he got to his car, Kuki was there waiting for him.

"uh hey Kuki aren't you going to miss your bus? Or do you drive now…?" Wally said.

Kuki smiled and said "yup." She straightened up and looked up at him.

"Yup to what?

She giggled. "Never mind silly. I wanted to hang out with you today" she had a big smile on her face.

"Okay what did ya haave in mind?" Wally scratched the back of his head. This was some what awkward feeling to him, the idea that they will be spending the day alone together. He wondered if she had been planning this all along or if she was being her spontaneous self. By the way how did she know what he drove? He was distracted from these thoughts by her following question.

"I was thinking about going to the park!" She said this excitedly and ran to the passenger side of the car.

"The park? What's so interesting about the park?" Wally would have rather gone home and played Halo. He unlocked her door and opened it for her.

"Please Wally?" She bit her bottom lip. He looked at her and watched the simple movement of hers. "Well…"

It was becoming more difficult for him to pay attention to her, instead paying attention more to what she was doing. It was like earlier at lunch when she revealed her neck and played with her hair. It was mesmerizing. Wally shook his head.

"Foine. How can ah say no to you?"

"Yay!" Kuki crawled into the passenger side and closed the door. Wally walked over to his side and got in. Kuki lifted her books over her head and leaned back, dropping them behind her seat onto the floor. Wally watched her do this from his peripheral while starting the car.

~*~

The park they went to consisted of a big empty field of grass, some playground jungle gyms and things of that nature, and a basketball court. Kuki walked over to the swings and sat down. She never stopped loving those things, Wally thought. He took the swing next to her. She swung back and forth a little bit but not too high.

"So what did you do in Australia?" she asked.

"Well, we stayed at mah grams. Mah gramps passes away roight before school ended last year and we all wanted ta spend the summa there wit her." Wally scrapped the dirt around with his shoe. Kuki stopped swinging.

"Im so sorry Wally, I had no idea that happened."

"It's alroight. It was a while back"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Oh ah didn't find out 'till the school year was over. Next thing ah know we were leaving."

"oh…" Kuki looked down at her shoes.

"You're not mad at meh are ya? For not saying bye?"

"Well I was, but I understand why you couldn't now, so no"

A welcomed breeze came through the park, ruffling Wally's hair. He looked at Kuki and watched her hair blow in the wind.

"It's okay, don't worry about me," she said smiling at him. He still felt some what bad now that she had brought it up. To be honest, he wasn't thinking about saying bye to anyone at the time and now he felt guilty about it.

"This breeze feels good." Kuki leaned back in her swing. Wally smiled at her and her free spirit. He stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Walk with me," he said. She looked up into his face. His bangs fell into his summer green eyes.

"okay," she took his hand.

~*~

**Aww those two are so sweet together, don't you think?**

**Please leave me some more yummy reviews! **

**Munch Munch Munch*****


End file.
